


Lucky Me

by Bad_Luck_Charms



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternative End to Vol 7, Blood, Emotional Trauma, M/M, Physical Trauma, Post-Canon, Second Chance, Surgery, Volume 7 (RWBY), fair game, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Luck_Charms/pseuds/Bad_Luck_Charms
Summary: After the fight with Tyrian, things play out a little differently for Clover and Qrow. Will the leader of the Ace operative's live trough another day? Or end up parting ways with his misfortunate partner of his, letting his heart shatter to pieces once more.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Lucky Me

Red , the color of destiny , rage and passion , the color of blood that now stains the freshly fallen snow, the color that now had completely covered the blade of Harbringer and the hands of it's owner, who desperately was using what he had learned in his tribesman days, to save Clover's life, he held pressure on the wound so that he wouldn't bleed out, this quick administration of First Aid would be the difference between life and death. As tears welled in his eyes he looked around for tyrian but all that remained were his bloodied footprints that left indentations in the snow, the psycho that had done this had gotten away wich would mean Qrow would take the fall for everything that had happened on this tainted battlefield.  
As the morning sun completely painted the landscape in it's striking red coloration, shining on the nearly lifeless body of the leader of the Ace operatives and the desperate huntsman , luck has decided to turn on it's good side for once. Qrow's trance of holding immense amounts of pressure on Clover's wound was broken, once he had been peeled away from his side by strong hands. Qrow wanted to fight but he was too exhausted to try, but upon further inspection he recognised them as atlesian field medics, they all worked quickly stabilising the fallen soldier and quickly moving him to their aircraft, apprehending the tired huntsman who didn't even tried to fight them just followed with sluggish movements staring at Clover's face, he saw so much pain in his expression, he was barely concious trying to keep his eyes open but failed to do so , eventually loosing conciousness. He was so pale lost so much blood it was terrifying , As Qrow was moved inside the ship he was sat beside Robyn who had several smaller wounds and bruises from the plane crash from earlier, she was still groggy not aware of what happened but her expression when she saw Clover she seemed panicked and worried asking for answers that she didn't recieved. 

The flight towards Atlas was a painfully silent one. Only the engine and the quiet whispers and assasments of the field medics could be herd, It was painful as the medics were trying their best to asess the situation to figure out what was the best approach to assure Clover's life would be saved, Qrow's eyes shifted towards his blood covered hands they were shaking slightly with fear and anger towards Tyrian and himself , self destructive thoughts began to fill his mind as he could think of nothing else but the fact that this was his fault, he made a concious choice to fight against a man who was nothing but kind , reasuring and passionate all this time , someone who didn't just see him as a bad luck charm, but an ally a friend a team mate.. and perhaps more. Qrow's eyes filled with tears as he slowly opened his palms looking at Clover's pin, the beautiful green coloration tinted with a now drying blood on it, desperatelly Qrow's fingers were rubbing at the surface of the cold metal trying to remove the blood but with each gentle scrach his vision became more and more blurry with tears and he let out a quiet sob as he curled upon himself burrying his face in his hands. He could feel the sting of judgemental eyes on his skin burning him, but he didn't care, whoever blamed him for what happened to the leader of the Ace Op's had every right to do so, he himself agreed with them. The stuttery breaths that could be herd from Clover just made this whole ride feel that much more longer, the ten minutes felt like an eternity.

Once the ship had arrived at the docking bay the medics wasted no time, they have lifted the wounded operative up and quickly rushed him to surgery no questions asked, As they had removed Clover from the ship Qrow had pulled his face out from his hands looking at the pool of blood of where the other had been kept until now, his heart felt as if it had stopped beating and panick rose deep inside of him as he snapped his head towards the medics but they had already been out of sight, Qrow had no time to really think about it as he was yanked out by military personel alongside with Robyn. The two of them were led to General Ironwood's office where they were questioned about the events that occured after the plane have crashed, Robyn explained that she wasn't entirely sure what happened but considering the state Qrow was in she strongly believed it couldn't have been him who had stabbed Clover. James had known Qrow for a long time he knew he wasn't a bad person but he couldn't really trust him right now, not with everything that had been happening, so he had ordered his personel to lock the two up at least till further notice. James wanted to believe that it wasn't Qrow's fault but when he asked him the huntsman was incapable of answering his questions he looked guilty with the blood all over his weapon , hands and uniform, he had no other choice but to lock him up, and Qrow just complied. 

After both Robyn and Qrow had been locked up things have became hectic. Salem's forces were heading towards them at full speed but they had no time nor the resources to fight her so with everything that had gone down Ironwood had to make a choice, after contemplating for a while he had decided that once Clover was in a state that he could be moved he would be relocated alongside Qrow and Robyn to a safe place where they would be hidden. It tok about a week before Clover was in a state where they could relocate him, He was stable but still in critical condition, once he was good enough he was sent to a safe haven along with their two most important prisoners. There for the next two months Clover was in about twelve surgeries, they had to reconstruct a part of his spine that they needed Pietro Polendina for. The old man was a bit worried about the surgery but he was more than happy to help after all he had fixed Ironwood up more times than he can count, he would call that man more of a cyborg at this point than a human, so working on reconstructing a spine was a piece of cake for him. With lots of surgery and about another month of nothing but rest Clover was out of the woods, but he was still not awake he had been in a coma for the past 3 months and noone could guarantee that hes ever gonna wake up, he lost a lot of blood and his heart had stopped for a while, all they could do was pray and hope that he's going to be lucky enough to wake up. 

During those harsh three months Clover wasn't the only one who had been going trough excessive amounts of stress though, Robyn and Qrow were in and out of court it was mostly Qrow who had to deal with it all, Robyn wasn't charged with attempted murder only Qrow, and considering how defeted and guilty he looked they had kept him locked up while Robyn was released in the confined spaces of the hidden base, she still wasn't allowed to leave untill Ironwood's say so but she was no longer a prisoner, as for Qrow he had been locked up untill they had a more indept investigation where they had found the fignerprints of Tyrian Callows on harbringers handle, they had once more questioned Qrow and this time he had explained everything to them but even so he told them that he himself was at fault for defying Clover's authority. He explained that when their plane had crashed Clover wanted to take Qrow in since Ironwood had proclaimed Martial Law, he didn't agree with it and all he really wanted was to get away from the Ace op he never meant to hurt him, he had explained that he only used the blunt end of Harbringer to not bring any harm to Clover but during the fight he had dropped his weapon from a heavier hit from the Ace op, during that time Qrow was preoccupied with Clover and vica versa so neither of them paid attention to the real threat Tyrian, who used that short window of opportunity to try and off the Atlasian. The court was silent for a long time everyone was shocked at the news that had came out of Qrow during court meeting they had Robyn to use her semblance just to make sure that everything Qrow was saying was the truth and only the truth, and considering that Qrow said not a single lie he was released. 

Once Qrow was allowed to roam free in the base people still seemed wary of him, it felt like his childhood all over again, when people didn't understand his semblance and just feared that one of those days Qrow would end up killing them because of his bad luck and at times he believed what people said, but not today , today was his first day that he was allowed to see Clover. When he made it to the medical wing he saw two of the other Ace operatives outside of Clover's room protecting and guarding it, Marrow and Elm. As they herd the knocks of Qrow's shoes on the white marble floor both of them turned towards him and of course judging by Elm's expression at least they weren't happy he was there-

"What are you doing here?"

Said Elm quite agressivelly as she had looked down at Qrow's tired expression, she clearly didn't trust him after all the last time Qrow was with Clover he had ended up getting their leader hurt.

"I came to see Clover. I know that you don't trust me so if you want you can come inside"

Elm was about to say something when Marrow's small hand gently tapped at her arm as if he was pleading for her to allow Qrow in

"It's fine.. he didn't mean to hurt him"

It tok a little bit of time but Elm let out a small sigh of defeat, she couldn't say no when Marrow was phrasing it like that, and she knew after all this investigation that it wasn't Qrow's fault but it just didn't felt right. She was scared for their leader and untrusting towards the only person she could blame right now, who was in front of her. Elm had stepped away from the door alongside with Marrow allowing Qrow to enter the blindingly bright and clean hospital room. 

Qrow tok a shaky breath as he tok a step inside seeing Clover in such a state was gut wrenching, his fists clenched at his sides as he approached the bed and pulled a chair beside it. Marrow and Elm glanced inside the room cautiously but they had decided to close the door when they had seen how much emotional pain Qrow was in. Once the door was closed Qrow had tok a seat beside Clover's bed, he looked so out of place in a completely white room, the bright light of the sun shone trough the window making Clover look so beautiful, He always has been beautiful at least to Qrow. His confidence smile and generosity just his personality was beautiful and those beautiful teal eyes made his heart flutter but.. he couldn't see it he couldn't see his smile the way his eyes crinkled at the very edges when he smiled, the way his eyes looked like gems bright and expressive when he was happy. He wanted to see it he wanted to see him smile again be happy again he wished that he had the power to heal but all he ever did was unintentionally hurt people. 

The room was silent only the sound of the vital sign monitor could be herd and the quiet chirps of birds outside the window, in a way it felt so serene. Qrow's pale hands gently reached for Clover's he was hesitant his hand slightly shaky considering how he barely had a wink of sleep in the past months every night he had woken to night terrors seeing Clover being stabbed over and over again, his eyes filled with tears as he scooped up the lifeles hand of the other gently raising it to his lips quietly whispering against it

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault, if i would have just went with you and accepted that you needed to follow orders you wouldn't be here. You didn't deserve this... you never-"

Qrow's voice cracked as he broke down not able to keep his pain in any longer. His hold on the others hand was gentle as he run a thumb over the palm of Clover's hand his tears dripping at the grooves of it 

"Im begging you to not die, I never asked for anything in this life so please, don't leave, don't take him away from me too."

The quiet cries of a man who had lost everything had filled the room. The air felt so heavy as the weight of the situation hit Qrow all too hard. His tears were like uncontrolleable rivers as they kept rushing down his cheeks and dripped off of his nose untill he had tilted his entire body a bit backwards, sniffling quietly as his tears stung his eyes making his under eyes red and irritated. One of Qrow's hands softly let go of Clovers so only one hand had held on to him, Qrow's left hand reached in to his pocket as he pulled out the small pin that Clover had always wore on his uniform, he cleaned it and kept it safe but he felt as if he needed to give it back to Clover so he gently placed the pin in Clover's hand before quietly speaking under his breath

"Come back, ...my Lucky Charm"

As the cold metal had touched Clover's skin there was a change a small twich of Clover's index finger had made Qrow flinch. His hands gripped a small big tighter on to the other man's hand desperately clinging to him as if he was his lifeline. A quiet grumble had left Clover as his hand began to gently fold over Qrow's hands, weak but there, the other man slightly shifted his head turning it towards Qrow who's brows knitted together in a worried manner, his tears still stinging at his cheeks and eyes as he saw Clover's lashes flutter and his eyes slowly opening looking at Qrow. When Clover had realised that the man who stayed by him and held his hands so gently was Qrow a faint and tired smile had curled his lips upwards and in a faint but very raspy and tired tone he spoke after 3 months of not even moving.

"Lucky me"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! I have a feeling that skilled fanfic artists will be able to tell however i still hope you all will enjoy it none the less. 
> 
> Oh aditional things that i ended up deleting from the fic cause i wasn't really happy with how i worded things.
> 
> Clover had to end up having physical therapy after all of the trauma he went trough but don't yall worry during that time Qrow stayed by his side helping Clover strengthen his new spine and gain his ability to walk once more. 
> 
> I absolutely love these two and i might end up writing more fair game fics if you guys like it. They make me happy and help me cope with my own mental problems, so i wouldn't mind throwing myself in to another journey with them cute gaybies. (XD) Anyways take care of yourselves out there and be safe!


End file.
